<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Insert Collection by fluffyknickers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545797">The Insert Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyknickers/pseuds/fluffyknickers'>fluffyknickers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anthology, Bratting, Butler V, Consensual Sex, Gamer Vergil, Human Urizen, Italian Mafia, Mommy Kink, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Beta, OOC, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyknickers/pseuds/fluffyknickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of various DMC/Reader AUs that I don't know what to do with. Chapters are usually very short, but that might change. Vergil/V/Urizen centric, with exceptions. I'm gonna start off pretty normal, but some of these are gonna be really out there.</p><p>Watch the tags. Be warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urizen (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Urizen/V (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shotgunning (Human!Urizen/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mafia AU. NSFW. Nothing extreme in this chapter. I might draw what Urizen looks like, cause he's super hot in my head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are far more useful than V, woman." Urizen quips, cloudy smoke billowing from his parted lips, posture loosening. A ragged hand threads itself through his hair as he leans back, melding the muscular form of his back into his favorite, needlessly expensive, velvet couch. You grind your bare clit against the unforgiving material of his suit trousers, gripping his suspenders tightly, already so worked up. Slick stains the fabric covering Urizen's hardness. </p><p>The cigar between his thick fingers smells sickly sweet.</p><p>"Give him some credit," as if on cue, V, on the other side of the study, hums as he tinkers with a gramophone. "He knows how to please you."</p><p>Urizen's eyes close as he ponders your words, thick eyebrows tensing. He slowly shifts his position until his lumbering form is towering over you. The sunlight streaming through a nearby window casts an amber halo around his head, the cracks in his dry skin emphasized by the glow. His tongue darts out to take a small swipe at his bottom lip and the cigar raises to his chapped lips once more. Before you can reach for the cigar yourself, however, Urizen leans in so close that you can feel the brush of his lips against yours and exhales. </p><p>Delicious tobacco smoke fills your waiting mouth, making you warm and dizzy as it swirls within you. You make sure to exhale in a different direction. One of Urizen's rough hands begins its journey up your thigh, thumb massaging the soft, pliable flesh. </p><p>"I could say the same about you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wet Hands (Gamer!Vergil/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gamer Vergil AU. SFW. This is the reason for the Mommy Kink tag.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vergil hunches over his keyboard, index finger relentlessly clicking. His face is dangerously close to his monitor. So close, in fact, that it's no longer a mystery as to why he began wearing glasses. <em>Wet Hands</em> begins to play. Color emanates from his screen, vibrant and in glorious 4k, painting his normally gloomy visage with every color of the rainbow.</p>
<p>Vergil squints. He can't seem to place the dirt black in the exact manner he'd prefer. Something doesn't look quite right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps it is my texture pack...</em>
</p>
<p>The mouse in his hand creaks from the force of his frustrated grip. At this rate, he's going to have to buy a new one.</p>
<p>"Damn this wretched game..."</p>
<p>"No cursing, Vergil." You scold.</p>
<p>"Foolish woman, you know not to bother me when I'm playing The Craft-" You yank his head back with a hand fisted in his hair. Vergil's mouth gapes in a silent moan, his back arching salaciously in his gamer chair.</p>
<p>"I'd watch your tone if I were you, foolish boy. Address me properly." He stares at you defiantly, pupils dilated, bottom lip caught between his teeth.</p>
<p>"Make me, <em>mommy</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>